Excerpts from the Diary of the Forgotten
by theyalwaysdestroymysoul
Summary: Gaara, aged seven, prepares for his speech presentation. But how could he, regarded as a monster, get visitors? A oneshot which features Gaara's feelings as an innocent, torn apart kid who's a victim of circumstances.


_Gaara's presentation would be tomorrow yet problems keep on arising. The following story features excerpts from Gaara's diary with his emotions regarding the presentation. I have some notes at the end of the story and I would highly appreciate it if you guys would read it._

--

**Excerpts from the Diary of the Forgotten and Invisible**

_**By theyalwaysdestroymysoul**_

Gaara hesitated if he should go. He knows he's not that sociable and he's aware of what people was thinking. No matter what he does, he just doesn't seem to fit in. He tried smiling, approaching and did things to impress this 'near-impossible crowd' yet he did not succeed. And with all of this, his self-esteem grew low.

Still, he was the Kazekage's son and it's a part of his life to join presentations like this. He was invited to be a part of a speech choir that will be performing at Sunagakure's theatre. He doubts the fact that the organizers were so willing to invite him. _It's because either they're short on performers or they owe my father a great deal, _he concludes.

An excerpt on Gaara's diary even described how this 7 year-old shinobi felt:

_They were enjoying each other's company. Oftentimes, I would sit near them (always smiling in case someone looks at me or notices me) and imagine I was playing with them. One time, I tried approaching a group and I was so surprised when they suddenly ran, as if seeing a demon. Well I guess that's it. They call me demon anyway._

He sulks everyday whenever the thought of 'practice' crosses his mind. It is clear enough that he's being bullied and he couldn't do anything except to control his emotions. His teammates would often point out his mistakes and he knew they feel happiness by doing so. During recesses, others would eat together giggling and laughing while he would eat with the company of a nanny. Sometimes they would play instruments together and he would stray far from them to read instead.

_Last time I used my powers the villagers almost punched me to death. My father scolded at me but I can sense the fear in his voice. I still don't understand. But I swear I didn't intend to use The Sand on that boy. I was out of control all of a sudden and there's no way I could stop it._

"Okay young shinobis lend me your ears." Their sensei told them. "We are aiming for a hundred visitors or so that's why we require you to bring at least five spectators. We are expecting this highly so don't fail us okay? Dismissed."

_The moment sensei announced that stuff, I almost cried out in horror. Aside from my father and mother, who else would I invite?_

_Oh, I know. I still have some acquaintances living nearby. Maybe I could persuade them to come. Three persons would do, I guess._

Gaara knocked at a quaint house and a dirty-looking young kunoichi opened the door. It was obvious that she was dumbfounded at the sight of Gaara but still, he smiled and greeted her.

"Ohayou, Sachiko-chan."

"Ohayou, Gaara. What brings you here?"

Gaara gathered all the strength he could summon. "Ano, we are going to have a speech presentation at the theatre and… umm... I was wondering if you could come."

The girl gulped and hesitated. Sachiko looked tense.

"So…" Gaara said when he noticed her sudden silence. Sachiko almost jumped out in horror.

"Y-yeah. Expect me to be there, Gaara."

"Thank you—" Before he could even express gratitude, she closed the door. Gaara smiled weakly. _At least she said she would come!_

This went on for Gaara's two neighbors, Makoto and Hana. Like Sachiko, they all agreed.

--

**: The day of the presentation :**

_Sachiko said she couldn't come. She didn't tell me why but I overheard her mother saying, "Don't talk to that freak again!"_

_Makoto said his younger brother was sick and his father told him to attend to the younger brother._

_Hana's grandmother told me she needed to sell flowers for their supper. She appeared to be nice but she slammed the door that almost hit me._

_Last night I was so happy because I thought I had a reason why I would perform. I thought it would be because someone will actually watch me. Someone would be sitting at the seats reserved for my visitors and would applause for me._

_Yet as I look at the deserted seats, I know I was left hanging in the air._

_I guess it's a good thing that a black mask was part of my costume._

_No one saw my tears as I perform. Then again, who am I kidding? No one would actually care if they did saw me._

_**End**_

**--**

_This is really not intended to be part of my Naruto Diaries but as I wrote I thought it would be great to include it in the collection. _

_The next diary I am supposed to be writing is Sakura's but I just needed to write this. I can totally relate with the young Gaara at this story. _

_Yeah I feel deserted. Tomorrow I will be performing yet all of the visitors I invited seem to be backing out because of their own reasons. I know I'm not supposed to nag them but I really need my friends tomorrow for my own personal reasons. However, they appear to be busy lately. I am just annoyed at the fact that they're backing out at the last minute! How cruel is that?_

_To InvaderWeb, who sent me a very wonderful suggestion with what would happen in Sakura's diary I apologize for submitting this instead of submitting Sakura's first. Actually, I'm still working on it and again, thanks for the lovely suggestions._

_You can check out the other Naruto Diaries stories. The Diaries of Regret (featuring Jiraiya and Tsunade) and the Diary of the Perverted Hermit's Sucessor (featuring a surprise character who might take Jiraiya's throne!)._

_I called Gaara as the Forgotten and Invisble for my own reasons. Maybe some can decipher and I think that's cool._

_Please review this story. Thank you very much. Huhuhu. TT_


End file.
